


Only Now

by AylSol



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Eggsy, Harry Hart Lives, LEE UNWIN IS DEAD, M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur!Eggsy/Galahad!Harry的故事，Lee永遠看著。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry從來沒想過有哪一天當他睜開眼睛的時候，看到的會是這樣的景象。

他察覺自己正躺在總部醫療室的床上，為了保護他久未使用的眼睛，燈光設定地有些暈黃柔和，但是坐在他床邊的男人卻散發著淡淡微光，全然潔白並且佔據了他的視線。

就算從Harry的角度只看得見側臉，他也當然能認出那是Eggsy。故友之子，出身微寒但才華洋溢的年輕人。

只是他沒有料到，這孩子原來可以這樣全然肅穆地靜靜待在一個定點，目光投往不可知的遠方，眼神深邃，幾乎將他的灰綠眼珠暈染地神秘無底。像是他唯一能做的就是頑固駐守以及無聲思考。

Harry趁著Eggsy仍未注意到他時，試著仔細觀察這個彷彿很久沒見的年輕人，他不知道自己睡了多久，這段時間難道足夠這孩子變成一座完美的雕像嗎？

Eggsy身上的西裝全然簇新考究，臉上戴著副玳瑁的粗框眼鏡，頭髮一絲不苟地往後梳並閃爍著金芒。但所謂衣著打扮其實並非重點，而是Eggsy竟如此悄然無息，Harry幾乎覺得自己的感官在這孩子周圍破了個大洞，以致他無法感覺到Eggsy真正的樣子。

但坐在那裡的Eggsy仍然散發著一圈淡淡的，他無法忽視的白光。

Eggsy端整地坐在椅子上，背脊挺直，往前伸的雙手只剩下些微弧度，手指輕輕交握，放在筆直拄在地上的黑色雨傘之上，那嚴肅姿態就像是他扶著的是把古老大劍而非纖細的黑傘。唯一能讓Harry立刻確認這並非一尊過度完美的大理石塑像的細節，正是那雙赤裸的雙手手指上覆蓋著無數瘀痕和細小傷口，它們交錯重疊。在他白皙的膚色上，那些在不同時間著上的顏色像是流動著的時間。

Harry還來不及仔細端詳Eggsy的臉上是否也有傷痕，那年輕人動了起來，那動靜之間的轉換像是被施了魔法。

「Harry！」他的名字像是那個咒語，將一尊靜肅在他身邊的雕像在瞬間變成了那個他認識的年輕孩子。

Eggsy起身去抓水杯和棉花棒時，差點被手上的黑傘絆倒，像是完全忘記剛剛自己手上正拿著它。

勿要慌張，他想試著開口對這孩子說話，但喉嚨發不出聲音，緊繃得讓他咳了出來。「噓噓……」Eggsy阻止他繼續嘗試，溫柔地傾身輕拍他的胸口，拉近的距離讓Harry注意到Eggsy的臉上也帶著濃淡不一的傷痕。一隻眼睛的眼眶青紅，嘴唇則有明顯裂痕。

Eggsy拿著棉花棒，皺著眉專注地沾濕Harry的嘴唇，他實在太過緊張了，Harry可以感覺到Eggsy甚至需要把小指輕輕靠在他臉頰上才能壓下顫抖。這不是持槍的人該有的手。

Eggsy給他拉平被單，伸手去按呼叫鈴的動作俐落，連手腕處露出的白色襯衫袖口長度都優雅地恰如其分，Harry隱約聞到一抹穩重的古龍水味。但即便如此，Eggsy望著他的眼神依然像是個孩子，敬重傾慕，夾帶著挑戰但又像撒嬌的淘氣意味。

這讓Harry覺得有點安心，雖然他依然想問，你這孩子身上發生了什麼事？

「沒關係，睡吧，Harry。有我在呢。」Eggsy說。

Harry不懂，為何Eggsy可以察覺到他的意識又模糊了起來。Eggsy趴在他床邊抬著眼認真看著他。模糊間，Harry忽然想，這孩子手上的重量和眼神，像是握著上帝賜與的權柄，天使的護符。

Harry在那注視之下閉上眼睛。

 

Harry再度醒來的時候，這次是他的老友Merlin站在他身邊，拿著板子自高處俯視著他。

「嗨，Galahad。」Merlin說。

雖然完全不知道原因，Harry記住了Merlin小心翼翼又戒慎恐懼地看著他的眼神。

「過了多久？」Harry問了他的第一個問題。

Merlin幫Harry坐起身，調整好床頭，給Harry倒了水插上吸管，然後自己也拉了張椅子坐在旁邊。

這段時間裡，Eggsy沒有出現。

「一年又一個月，你正好趕得及在復活節復活。」Merlin這麼回答。

Merlin快速地交代了這一年這世界的劇烈改變，他們還沒看到第三次世界大戰，但感覺已經夠像了。

Arthur被Eggsy揭穿，陷入自己布下的陷阱被毒死，他們僅靠著三個人驚險阻止了世界上絕大多數人自相殘殺，但也爆掉了全世界最有權勢的那1%人口。

這是瘋狂的一年，所有抱持著野心的人都在試著爭奪被留下來的資源。太多等待著繼承的遺產，勢單力薄的上層階級試圖堅守自己的堡壘，謀殺、篡奪、政變、戰爭不斷。沒有武力和財力去搶奪的平民則在混亂中被波及，這點在本就不安的國家中更是明顯。

「我們的人手也不夠。」Merlin說，對此Harry毫不意外，Kingsman之中有許多成員都是名門出身，即便他們對組織的忠誠可以信任，但慮及血緣的牽連或是人際枝蔓，都必須重新審核所有人的資格。

說到目前圓桌的狀況，Merlin看起來疲憊又警惕。

Harry想到剛剛Merlin叫他代號，現在他已知道狀況，想來這實在是有些奇怪的事「既然人手不足，我都躺了一年，為什麼還掛著Galahad的代號……」

「你永遠都是Galahad，Harry。」他的朋友打斷了他的話，急切又煩躁。

Harry沉默了一會兒，他感覺到這不是他現在就能問出答案的問題。

Merlin也低頭盯著板子一會兒才繼續解說。

因為各國政府高層也陷入了一段時間的混亂，所以各國的特務機構也都產生了變化，Kingsman作為一個私人且高度隱密的組織，沒受到太劇烈的波及，他們目前的任務主要限縮在緊急性的平民救助，尤其是需要和地方武裝勢力對抗的那種。因為資源的短缺和階級流動劇烈，任務風險都異常地高而且頻繁。

為了因應這些變化，他們有時候甚至必須捨棄穿著制服的傳統。Harry輕輕皺了一下眉，然後笑了。到其他大陸上，西裝實在太引人注目了，又尤其他們的任務類型是平民救援。

Merlin明白他在笑什麼，也扯著嘴角笑了一下，繼續說了下去，為了保持部分傳統，他們還是規定特務身上要戴著足以表彰他們精神的物品，例如Lancelot選了她外祖母傳給她的藍寶石胸針。在聽到Roxy的名字時，Harry覺得欣慰。

……他和Merlin說了那麼久的話，Eggsy還是沒有出現，是去出任務了嗎？

Kingsman目前傾向於不表態政治立場，雖然他們的總部設在英國，但在英國王室動盪，內閣也全都亂成一團的狀況下，他們除了暗中幫著防止大規模的攻擊事件外，也無法贊成任何黨派。

Harry明白這是不得不為的措施，畢竟他們就是如此秘密地活動了近百年，他們有自己的原則，不受拘束。

聽起來，這次的Arthur是個果決，又不受身分限制的人，Harry想到了一個絕不可能的人選，這讓他忍不住問出口。

「這次Arthur是誰？」

Merlin挑眉看著Harry「我以為你沒問，是因為你已經猜到了。是Eggsy，你一直說得對，該是改變的時候到了，這次我們不需要高高在上看似完美的王，需要的是執行力強大，能讓一切前進的王。」

Harry看向遠方，Arthur Eggsy，他在心裡默念。

Merlin又說，「他很努力，也做得很不錯。你可以為他驕傲，Harry。」

「當然。」Harry對Merlin的解釋不耐煩，他當然為Eggsy驕傲，無論如何。

他們又默默坐了一會兒，Harry覺得又累了，這世界以嶄新的方式展開，他必須養足精力。

「Harry，你剛剛在想什麼？」Merlin忽然問。

Harry知道Merlin是想知道自己開口問現任Arthur是誰之前在想什麼。他還能想什麼呢？

「Lee，我在想Lee。」Harry說出了他一直沒有忘記過的那個名字，然後珍而重之地閉上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

雖然距離某人的標準還有些距離（Harry從醫護人員的為難表情看出來），但早有人在沒人敢阻止Harry下床的時候，就為他準備好完全量身打造的手杖。畢竟，醫用拐杖根本無法讓Harry滿意，與其讓他拒用任何輔助器材導致危險……反正Kingsman從來沒有為了騎士的任性少花半點心。

就算躺在病床上休養的幾個月裡，沒有人告訴他有關最近任務的勤缺或是組織內部的調動，甚至連最常來探望的舊友Merlin也只是重複著安撫和並無大事的幾個字詞。全部的人幾乎是將他當作某種囚犯或是珍品。有極高價值的那種。

Harry在打理好儀容之後，換上他的西裝。輕車熟路地來到會客室外，那擺著Kingmasn古老考究大桌的房間之外。

路上沒有任何人阻攔也沒遇到任何人，整個總部到裁縫店樓上都一如往常。Harry明白大概所有人都在這裡了，而且他們也知道他就在門外，他直接伸手推開大門，抓穩了他手上嶄新的手杖。

Harry一眼就看見了坐在長桌最遠端的Eggsy，他的新王，沒有戴眼鏡，正笑笑地看著他。

圍坐在桌邊的其他人似乎被他推開大門的舉動稍微驚訝了一下，全都抬頭看向他，Harry認不出所有人，一時間也無法讀出那麼多表情的含意。

Merlin站在他的老位置，神色永遠專業和嚴謹，Harry知道他對於他的出席沒有驚訝，這是當然。

Harry往前走，Arthur Eggsy右手邊的位置依然是空著的，Harry也明白那就是他的位置。

Harry知道，從他走進這個騎士聚集的房間開始到他總算坐下時，Eggsy的眼睛從沒有離開過他「你知道的，如果我們剛剛已經談論了一點內容，絕對不是因為不尊重你。」Eggsy的語氣像是Harry從來沒有離開過他的位置，而這不過是一次習慣性的遲到而已。

Harry點點頭，示意他們繼續。

Eggsy戴上眼鏡並將眼光轉向Merlin和手上的文件時，Harry才有時間注意桌邊究竟有哪些人。

Percival依然坐在他對面，注意到Harry的目光之後，禮貌性地輕輕頷首，才將注意力轉向任務內容。

上週，結束了一個任務回到倫敦的Percival曾和坐著輪椅的他一起在大窗灑落陽光的走廊盡頭小聊了片刻。

他曾經的戰友看起來比往年疲憊許多，但還是那樣溫潤和緩，Harry很高興Percival通過了篩選，依然以此名奮戰，如果他的舊友中有人可以倖存，他相信Percival的忠誠就是那張門票。

在他面前，Percival也沒有說出有關自己去了哪裡或是誰去了哪裡的任何訊息，只是溫和平淡地關心了他的身體狀況，還有規勸他別再試著用任何手法隨意竄改電子儀器以取得他在療養期間被禁止知道的情報，這在Merlin的控管下是沒有意義的。對他的建言Harry只報以聳肩。

「我很高興你恢復地如此好，Galahad。Arthur會很寬慰的。」穿著一身鼠灰色西裝，袖扣是一對栩栩如生的白金鴿子的Percival說。

有個瞬間，Harry沒有意會過來Percival口中的Arthur是Eggsy，而依然是那個被他們敬畏和尊敬的年老Arthur。

而坐在Percival的旁邊依然是Lancelot，這位年輕的女士也是曾來Harry床邊探望的少數人之一。她注視著Harry，嚴肅地點了點頭，

她來見Harry時總是有掩蓋不了的神色匆匆，但Harry從不會要求一個淑女該如何自處，尤其在她真的有所傷痛或是憂愁的時候。

Roxanne會帶來鮮花將它們安置在Harry的桌上，Harry一抬頭就能看見。他們總是在互相寒暄問好之後靜靜坐著一會兒，Harry不會問她何以肅穆沉重，如果她想說的話，總會說的。

Roxy的臉龐比Harry記憶中的略削瘦了一點，上了點淡妝，比起她的前任，她是個嚴肅得多的Lancelot，但自信如舊「Eggsy在忙，但有我和Merlin在所以別擔心他，請您先養好身體吧。」

最後，她總是那麼說。

Harry沒有忽略掉Roxy此時看著他的眼神裡除了尊敬外，還帶著許許多多複雜的涵義，像是憂心或是恐懼，但卻不是針對他而來，似乎她擔心Harry會帶來災禍或是危險。

Harry不明白，但Roxy的眼睛已經轉過去，不再放在他身上。Harry發現幾個騎士以他的標準來說都相當年輕，有個特別年輕的，可能大不了Eggsy幾歲的年輕人一臉有興趣地看著他。

那眼神近乎露骨，Harry覺得那不是上流階級的家庭會養育出來的孩子，他們不會對長者如此感情外顯。

這是一個他從來沒有經歷過的圓桌，但來日方長，Harry想，很快地將注意力轉移到Merlin的分析上。

Harry注意到雖然任務分派得可以說相當平均，但任務的擬定主要交在Merlin手上。這是無可厚非的事，畢竟這次圓桌騎士的內容相當年輕而Merlin就算在經驗豐富的圓桌裡也是個絕對的情報中樞。

但，無論最後Merlin列出了多少預案，最後總是會等待Arthur的意見，就和往日一樣。Harry為此覺得欣慰和讚賞，確實如Merlin對他說的一樣，Eggsy雖然還稍嫌生澀，但已經可以肩負起使命和責任。

雖然Merlin偶爾還是會不著痕跡地嗆一下坐在Arthur位置上的Eggsy，但看起來成員間的氣氛完全不受影響。

「Merlin，我他媽好不容易可以坐一會兒，再沒幾分鐘又要去趕飛機了，就體諒我一下咩。」Eggsy的Cockney口音依然沒有變，顯得隨興自在。

聽起來Eggsy又要離開英國，Harry想到自己醒來到現在都還沒有跟這孩子說過任何話，而這又不是可以多說什麼的場合。

「雖然很想說讓大家解散，但我才是要先走一步的那個。大家自便吧。」Eggsy拍了拍手，成員都習以為常的樣子，然後Eggsy在起身時轉向了Harry。

「我非常非常開心你能來。」在廳堂的水晶燈下，Eggsy那雙在玳瑁眼鏡後的灰綠色眼睛如礦石般閃亮。

「我很榮幸。」Harry回答。

Eggsy微笑了，點了點頭，隨即彷彿聽到了什麼聲音般停頓了一下，向他道別後就拿起黑雨傘快步走出了會議室，僅僅留下了一點香草的淡淡餘味。

Harry閒適地坐在位置上，有幾個沒有見過面的騎士過來向他自我介紹，態度有的敬重有的純僅是出於禮貌，Harry覺得都無所謂，握過了幾個人的手。還有些人緊跟著Arthur的腳步離開了會議室完全沒有停下，Harry能想像他們有多忙。

留到最後的是Merlin和Lancelot。

但Merlin只是又對他三令五申了現在的狀況需要他修養至最佳狀態，因為Eggsy仍然不希望他操心任何事務。

Harry並不擔心自己要從何得到線索之類的問題，讓他好奇的是Merlin離開時看向Roxy的眼神。

Harry在會議進行觀察過了，這個圓桌並不如以前一般全由Arthur下決定，而是由Arthur、Merlin和Lancelot三方的協商所操控的。

這個Lancelot有舉足輕重的地位，Harry思考著可能是和Eggsy過度頻密的外勤有關，和他配合度最高的Roxy，以及作為內勤/技術首席的Merlin，無疑在這個局勢下成為最重要的三個人。

有效率，但是危險。

整間會議室只剩下他和這位年輕的女性騎士，而且Lancelot正凝視著他，Harry知道接下來有一段時間都是場重要的對話了，無論是長是短。

「Merlin。我知道你在聽。」Harry揚聲說，對著古老柚木的會議桌上方說話「請讓人送點茶來。」

Roxy為此輕輕勾起嘴角，稍微放鬆了一點，她這才察覺到自己注視著Harry的眼光太過直接。

「請接受我的道歉，Galahad。」她說。

「不必，我確實錯過很多事情。」Harry回答，這個女孩是Eggsy這一年間最忠誠的盟友之一，這難道還不足夠？

他們靜靜坐在各自的位置上，直到兩組茶具被送了進來，他們聞到了紅茶溫暖冰冷瓷器的氣味。

 


End file.
